I Want to Wake Up Where You Are
by luvscience
Summary: Beca and Aubrey start dating. When things start getting serious, Aubrey decides to finally tell her parents about her girlfriend. Things don't go well at all. Will Aubrey follow her heart or will her parents win out. With a tiny hobbit as a wild card, who knows? A little Mitchsen piece for you.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I heard Slide by the Goo Goo Dolls today and a verse made me think of a Mitchsen scene – Aubrey's parents reaction when she tells them about her and Beca (although I don't think that was the 'dilema' they were thinking about in the song). I decided to break this one up into chapters because the beginning came out a lot longer than I was expecting and I haven't gotten some of the angsty scene's completely flushed out yet (but they are coming along). This is slightly AU of course

Summary: Beca and Aubrey start dating. When things start getting serious, Aubrey decides to finally tell her parents about her girlfriend. Things don't go well at all. Will Aubrey follow her heart or will her parents win out. With a tiny hobbit as a wild card, who knows? A little Mitchsen piece for you.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing Pitch Perfect related

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca knocked on the door to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Beca's day had gone from bad to worse. First she had spilled her coffee on herself as she walked out of the coffee shop, then she had forgotten about a philosophy assignment, and then to top it all off Jesse wouldn't take the hint that she wasn't into him (or that she wasn't even into guys at all) and pestered her about going out on a date the entire shift at the radio station. She just needed some time with her ginger best friend. Chloe's bubbly attitude could make even the worst days better. Finally the door opened and there stood Aubrey, swaying slightly as she held the doorknob, her eyes red and tear streaks down her cheeks. Beca realized two things in that moment. First, Chloe wasn't home because she never would have let Aubrey answer the door in this state. Second, she couldn't let Aubrey be alone right now.

Beca didn't say a word as she walked into the apartment, took Aubrey's hand off the doorknob and closed the door, and then led the blonde into the living room and sat down on the couch with her. Beca realized Aubrey had started crying again, so she pulled the taller girl into her arms, resting her head on Beca's shoulder as she lightly stroked her hair, "Shhhh Bree, it's going to be alright. What's wrong?"

Bree looked up into Beca's steel blue eyes, realizing how pretty they actually were. She gave a half-hearted smile before putting her head back down on Beca's shoulder, "It's nothing really, I just had a talk with my Dad about the Bellas."

Beca slid her hand under Aubrey's chin, forcing her to look up at her. "Bree, this isn't nothing. Nothing doesn't make the strongest person I know, " looking quickly at the wine bottle on the table, "finish almost an entire bottle of wine while sitting home alone crying on a Friday night."

Aubrey tried to smile again, but just couldn't bring herself to do it. She sighed as she lay her head back down on Beca's shoulder again, "My Dad and I had a conversation about our placing at Regionals." Beca frowned, "I take it he didn't congratulate you on our getting second place." Aubrey just scoffed into Beca's shoulder as Beca's fingers started slowly stroking through Aubrey's hair again, "No, he didn't congratulate me. In fact, it was just the opposite. He threatened to make me quit the Bellas if we couldn't be winners and bring honor to the family name."

Now it was Beca's turn to scoff, "That's the most asinine thing I've ever heard. Doesn't he realize what it took for you to take this wonderful group of mismatched aca-nerds can make them into an acapella group good enough to take second place at regionals. Think of how much we've grown so far, and how much better we can get. I don't know if anybody else could have done what you have with the Bellas." Beca left out the part where she could really update the music and the competition wouldn't stand a chance, but this really wasn't the time to rehash _that_ argument.

Aubrey pulled back from Beca a little so she could look at her, "Thanks, coming from you that really means a lot." Then Aubrey's brow creased a little as she thought about something, her eyes getting a slightly desperate look as they seek out Beca's, whispering "You think I'm the strongest person you know?"

The look Aubrey is giving her scares Beca just a little. All she can do is nod her head. As soon as she nods, Aubrey gives Beca a shy smile before snaking her hand around Beca's neck to pull her down slightly then leaning up to brush her lips lightly against Beca's. As their lips touch, she feels as much as hears Beca sigh, followed by a quiet, "I've been wondering what that would feel like." With that encouragement, Aubrey deepens the kiss. Their lips molded together as the kiss gets more desperate. Aubrey licks Beca's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Beca is more than happy to provide. The two girls fight for dominance with their tongues before Beca pulls back slightly, panting. She looks hard at Aubrey, "Bree, I would really, and I mean _really_ , like to keep kissing you, but you've been drinking and I don't want you to wake up in the morning regretting this."

Aubrey's heart leaps in her chest as Beca tries to do the chivalrous thing and stop Aubrey from making a decision she is going to regret, even though she can tell that Beca wants this as much as she does. Aubrey reaches up and strokes Beca's cheek, "I've wanted to do that for weeks now, don't worry it's not the wine making me do this and I definitely won't regret it in the morning." Aubrey sees the hopeful look in Beca's eyes as she leans back up to capture the tiny brunette's lips again.

The two girls stay wrapped in each other on the couch for the rest of the evening. They alternate between exploring every facet of each other's lips, talking about everything and nothing, and just sitting in a comfortable silence, Beca's fingers stroking through Aubrey's hair while Aubrey's fingers trace lightly along the arm Beca has wrapped around her waist. Around midnight, Aubrey sits up and takes Beca's hands in hers, suddenly looking a little nervous, "I don't know what exactly is happening here, but I would really like to find out what it is. I'm hoping you feel the same way too?"

Beca smiles, squeezing Aubrey's hands and just nods her agreement. Aubrey returns her smile, "But I have one request if we do this, that we don't tell anyone about us, not even the Bellas. Well everyone except Chloe, because there is no way we could ever keep something like this from her."

Beca thinks for a second before responding, "Bree, does anyone know you like girls?" Bree bites her lip and shakes her head. Beca understands her reluctance then, responding with her trademark smirk, "I agree to your request on one condition, that you let me take you out on an actual date next Friday." Aubrey can't stop grinning as she nods her head enthusiastically.

Beca suddenly yawns loudly and then looks sheepishly over at Aubrey, "I should probably get going and let you get some sleep." Aubrey sighs and gets up from the couch, holding her hand out to Beca, "Don't be silly, it's too late for you to be heading back across campus by yourself. You can sleep in my bed, with me. And I mean sleep, Mitchell, no funny business. We haven't even had our first official date." Beca takes Aubrey's hand with a smirk, letting the tall blonde lead her into her bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca rolls over in bed, her hand feeling for the warm body that was supposed to be there. She didn't feel anything there. The bed was too big to be hers, so she didn't dream last night. "God that sun is bright," she thinks to herself as she peeks out at the room. Yup, it's Aubrey's room alright, so she definitely didn't dream it. She looks over at the clock, 9:47 a.m. That's why the bed is empty, there was no way that Aubrey would be in bed that late. Then Beca smiled to herself, but she let me sleep in, in her bed.

Beca pulled herself out of bed, dragging herself out to the kitchen. She shuffled across the kitchen, grabbed a coffee mug from the cabinet and poured herself a cup. She then shuffled back to the table, stopping to give Aubrey a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her and across from Chloe.

Chloe looked up as she heard Beca come into the kitchen, surprised to see the tiny brunette because she didn't hear the front door open. Then she really looked at her. She still had bed head and she was wearing one of Aubrey's t-shirts and a pair of her boxers. Chloe's mouth dropped open into an "O" and she looked at Aubrey, then back at Beca, then at Aubrey, then back at Beca. Her mouth was still hanging open when she saw Beca kiss Aubrey and sit down across from her with a shit-eating grin on her face.

Beca reaches over the table and lifts Chloe's chin, "Chloe, close your mouth. It's not polite to stare like that."

Chloe audibly snaps her jaw shut before stuttering, "What? When? How?"

Aubrey reaches over and puts her hand over Chloe's, "It's ok sweetie, we'll explain everything. Beca came over last night, I'm assuming to see you." She looks at Beca, who just nods. "Well I had a _wonderful_ conversation with my Dad about coming in second place and was a little upset. Beca just came in and held me while I got some stuff off my chest and then I kissed her. Apparently, we've both had feelings for each other for some time now."

Beca couldn't resist adding, "As for the how, when two girls like each other then can use their fingers, or their …" She didn't get to finish that statement as Aubrey smacked her arm, "Beca be nice. Chloe, nothing happened last night. Well at least _that_ didn't happen last night."

Chloe took a deep breath, "Well, I had some suspicions that you were into girls Beca, but I had no idea that you were Aubrey."

Aubrey sighed, looking down at her hands, "Nobody did Chloe. I've never even acted on any feelings for girls until last night." She gave a little sideways glance at Beca and gave her a shy smile, "But I couldn't just let Beca go without letting her know how I feel."

"Awwww, that is so sweet Aubrey." Then Chloe's eyes got wide and she started clapping her hands together, "Oh wait until the girls find out, they are going to be so excited."

Beca leaned over the table and grabbed Chloe's hands, pulling them down to the table top and holding them there, "Let's not get too excited there Red. Aubrey and I would really appreciate it if we could just keep this between the three of us for the time being. We'll let the Bellas know soon, but this is new for us," on the word "us", Beca nodded pointedly at Aubrey, who was sitting there with a slightly panicked look in her eyes, "and we'd like to explore this a little bit without any extra pressure from the girls."

Chloe smiled at Beca and then looked straight at Aubrey and gave a firm nod, "Your secret's safe with me."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all of the follows and likes. Here's Chapter 2 – The Date for you. It's a little short, but I thought this was a good breaking point (and besides, I could get it out sooner this way).

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Pitch Perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To the outside world, nothing seemed to have changed between Aubrey and Beca. They were still stubborn girls. They still fought during Bella rehearsals, well maybe not quite as much. If the Bellas would have been paying attention, they might have noticed the softer glances Aubrey or Beca would give the other after their disagreements.

Stacey was the only one who might have noticed something during that first week, but she just dismissed it as an accidental bump as they passed. But for a second there, it looked like Aubrey had brushed her hand against Beca's and Beca's hand had turned into it. But they were always fighting so much, it had to be accidental.

Suddenly it was Friday and Beca was standing nervously outside Aubrey's apartment. She looked down at herself and wondered for the hundredth time today if she looked ok. She had picked her black skinny jeans with a royal blue blouse (one of her favorites). She looked good, she knew this outfit looked good on her. She went to knock and then stopped, what if Aubrey didn't want to go out with her anymore? She sat there for a second, panicking at a hundred different scenarios where this could go badly for her when the door opened and Aubrey smirked at her, "Are you ever going to knock?"

Beca stood there taking in Aubrey. She was wearing a simple off-white dress that went down to her knees. The top had lace accents and looked stunning on the blonde. Beca looked into Aubrey's eyes and just said, "Wow." Aubrey reached for her hand to pull her into the apartment as she replied, "You don't look half bad yourself."

Beca poked her head into the kitchen, "Hey Chloe." Chloe looked back over her shoulder as she stirred something on the stove, "Hey there Beca. Make sure you have Aubrey home by midnight." Beca laughed, "Yes, mother."

Beca held Aubrey's jacket for her as she put it on, "I'm sorry that you have to drive when I'm the one taking you on the date." Aubrey just leans in and kisses her softly, "It's no problem, as long as it means I get to spend an evening with you."

The date started like any typical date, with dinner at a fairly nice restaurant. Let's be honest, it wasn't too fancy because Beca had a typical college student bank account. But she wanted their first date to be memorable, so she splurged a little. The conversation flowed smoothly between the two girls, never getting forced or awkward. Beca was a little surprised at how relaxed she was once the date had actually started. Being here with Aubrey just felt right. While they were waiting for dessert, Aubrey reached over and placed her hand over Beca's, her thumb lightly tracing over the brunette's, "So, what else do you have planned for our first date? I'm a little high maintenance, so you had better be prepared to 'WOW' me."

Beca reached down into her purse with her free hand, not wanting to lose contact with Aubrey's hand on hers. She pulled out two tickets and slid them over the table to Aubrey. Aubrey tipped her head to the side and gave Beca a quizzical look, "What are these to?" Beca just smirked that adorable smirk of hers, "Look."

Aubrey turned the tickets over and then pulled her hand up to cover her mouth. She just looked at Beca before dropping her hand back to Beca's, "Wow. Ok, you 'Wow'd" me." Beca was hoping for this response when she had managed to pick up tickets to the sold out show, just a week in advance. They weren't cheap tickets, but the look on Aubrey's face made them worth every penny. Aubrey was amazed, "How did you manage to get tickets to Wicked? They've been sold out for months." Beca just smiled, "I have my ways," not wanting the blonde to know that she had actually asked her father for a favor in order to get them. She didn't want Aubrey knowing that she was so head over heels already that she was willing to ask her father for help.

The show was even better than the reviews. Beca enjoyed the entire evening, between the music and Aubrey's hand holding hers, she was in heaven. Beca sat in the passenger seat on the way back to Aubrey's apartment sitting twisted sideways so she could watch Aubrey, her hand resting on the blonde's neck, fingers stroking lightly through her hair. They talked about the show, their favorite parts, how they should do this again. They got back to Aubrey's apartment too quickly for Beca, she didn't really want the night to end yet, but it was getting late. She walked Aubrey up to the door, when Aubrey suddenly turned around and gasped, "I should have just dropped you off at your dorm, now you have to walk all the way across campus." Beca smiled, "That's ok, then I wouldn't have gotten to walk you to your door and give you a good night kiss."

As they stood there kissing, Aubrey reached behind her and opened the door, pulling Beca into her apartment without breaking the kiss. As she closed the door behind them, she wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and pulled back from her lips, "You know, it's getting late, maybe you should just stay here tonight." Beca smirked at her, "Mmmm. You mean I can sleep with you in your bed again?" Aubrey leaned in and gently nibbled on Beca's ear, "That's not all you can do."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the views and follows! Hopefully the rest of the story goes as smoothly as this chapter did. I was a little worried about it, but I think it came out alright.

Disclaimer: Still not owning anything Pitch Perfect

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weeks turned into months and Beca and Aubrey still hadn't told the Bellas yet. They would go out on dates to various places in Atlanta and Aubrey would be sweet and affectionate, not really caring if people saw them holding hands or kissing chastely. But when they were around campus, where they might be seen by someone they know, Aubrey was cool towards Beca. She wasn't really cold to her, but she kept her distance, her responses were tenser, but she still gave Beca those sweet soft looks and sexy smiles that were reserved just for her (just not too obviously). Beca brought this up one evening while that sat cuddling after enjoying each other rather thoroughly, "So, don't get mad at me or anything, but I've got a question for you about us?" Aubrey lifted her head off of Beca's chest and looked up at her with a frown, "Well, that start doesn't make me feel all warm and fuzzy."

Beca smiles down at her and strokes her hair, "No baby, it's nothing like that. It's just that I'm confused. You have no problems being seen with me and being affectionate when we are away from campus, but you won't even let the Bellas know about us."

Aubrey holds up a finger to let Beca know she isn't ignoring her, but trying to think of how to phrase her response. Finally she leans up and kisses her girlfriend's lips, and yes, Aubrey thinks of Beca as her girlfriend and so much more. She doesn't know what she would do if she lost Beca. She hesitantly starts, "Well, the best way to put this is that the Bellas are like my family and everyone else isn't. I don't care what anyone else thinks about you, me or us. But I do care about what the Bellas think, and it scares me to think that they might judge us, or hate us, for being together."

Beca frowned down at her, "Baby, you know the Bellas would never be like that. Hell, Cynthia Rose is a lesbian and proud of it. They don't think any less of her."

Aubrey gave her a sad smile, "Deep down I know that, I really do. But I've lived with being judged by my real family for so long, it's hard for me to remember that the Bellas aren't like that. It's just what I've come to expect from the people that are close to me."

Beca's heart broke a little to know that the love of her life had to grow up like that, constantly worried about being a disappointment to her family. She held Aubrey tightly, kissing her neck, "Well I'm part of your family now. I love you Bree and I will never be disappointed in you." Beca closed her eyes and flinched a little. She had said those three words without thinking about it. She really did mean them but she didn't know if Aubrey was ready to hear them.

Aubrey turned around in her lap, lifting herself up slightly to look into Beca's eyes. Her eyes were glistening with held back tears and she had a hopeful look on her face, "You love me?"

Beca smiles and nods like a giddy schoolgirl, "You don't know how much." And then Aubrey's lips were crashing against hers. Aubrey only broke the kiss long enough to let Beca know, "Thank god, because I am so in love with you Beca Mitchell."

As they sat talking again later that night, they decided that they needed to tell the Bellas about them. Well, Aubrey decided that she was being silly and the girls would be happy for them. Beca figured she should give Aubrey a little more time to let this all sink in and set the date for the next Friday night. They would have a Bella sleep over at the apartment and they would tell them.

Little did they know, they almost didn't have to tell the Bellas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While none of the Bellas were stupid, Stacey easily made them all look that way. Not that she ever did, or even that they really knew how smart she was. She never told them that she was a pre-med chemistry major. She never let them know she was on full academic scholarship. Because that didn't matter to the Bellas and for once she fit into a group for being her, not because of her brains. But she noticed things. That's why she was so good at chemistry, she could see things and then put patterns together. And she had started to notice things about Aubrey and Beca.

There was that one touch, so long ago. Once could be an accident, maybe even twice. But those kinds of touches happened quite regularly now. That couldn't be an accident or coincidence. Then there was the time that she showed up to rehearsal a little early and found Aubrey and Beca sitting in the bleachers, backs ramrod straight and looking a little guilty. Beca had just cleared her throat and said they were talking about set ideas. And speaking of set ideas, what about Aubrey's sudden change in attitude about using Beca's ideas for the music? That just didn't make sense.

There were other small hints, like Beca would bring two coffees in before rehearsal. She would set one of them down on the piano and take the other one for herself. A few minutes later, Aubrey would pick up the coffee and start drinking it. Their fights weren't even the same. Sure they still fought, but just not as much as they used to. And every once and awhile one of them would say something and the other one would get a hurt look in their eyes and just turn away. The other one would get a panicked look in their eyes and look like they want to say something, or grab them, but then they stop themselves and just walk away with a sad look in their eyes.

The last piece of the puzzle for Stacey wasn't even a piece. It was the whole damn puzzle in one shot and it confirmed her suspicion. She was walking with Chloe to get coffee before the Bellas practice and she happened to look over at the practice building. She gasped when she saw her captain and the little brunette tucked around the corner of the building and Beca had just leaned up and given Aubrey a light kiss. She turned and grabbed Chloe's arm, hard. Chloe turned to look at her, "Damn Stacey, that hurts."

Stacey looked down at her hand and smiled sheepishly as she let go of Chloe, but then started hopping up and down, "Beca and Aubrey are dating aren't they." Chloe looked panicked, but then just shut her mouth and pantomimed taking a key and locking her lips. Stacey smiled, "They swore you to secrecy didn't they." Chloe just shrugged. Stacey though about it a moment, "Well they probably said you couldn't tell anyone about it, but did they say you couldn't let someone know if they guessed?" Chloe thought about that, then a big smile crossed her lips as she shook her head no. Stacey grinned like the Cheshire cat then, "So Chloe, Beca and Aubrey are dating, aren't they." Chloe looks like a redheaded bobblehead doll at that moment, her head was moving up and down that fast, not wanting to actually respond so she didn't have to lie when she said that she didn't say anything if asked. Stacey squealed, "I can't wait to let everyone know, this is so cool. They look so good together."

Chloe smirked as she remembered reacting the same way when she found out. Just like Beca had done to her, she reached out and took Stacey's hands, bringing them down to her waist and holding them there as she looked seriously at her, well at least as serious as Chloe can look, "Stacey, they don't want anyone to know just yet. Aubrey is still getting comfortable with this whole liking girls thing. I promise you they will let everyone know soon." At least she hoped they would, because this keeping things a secret was killing her.

Stacey let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine! But I hate not being able to share this awesome news with the girls. They are going to be so happy for them." Chloe just rubs her arm, giving her a sympathetic look, "I know Stace., now Aubrey just has to realize that." It was the longest seven days of Stacey's life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aubrey and Beca had devised a way of telling everyone without actually just coming out and telling them in something like a formal announcement. They had decided to do it during their typical game of truth or dare. Now they just needed the Bellas natural curiosity to help them with the announcement. So, after a few drinks while watching Tangled for the tenth time this year, the girls find themselves sitting around a circle playing truth or dare. A few rounds go by and Beca finds herself the recipient of a dare. In typical Bella fashion, she finds herself running out to the street and back in just her bra and panties. After she gets back in and the girls back away from the window laughing, they all sit back down in their circle while Beca gets her clothes back on. As she sits down, Beca smirks at Aubrey as she asks, "Truth or dare?"

Aubrey looks right into Beca's eyes as she answers, "Truth."

Beca's smirk gets even bigger (if that's possible), "Are you in love with anyone, as in romantic love?"

Aubrey looks down shyly at her lap, whispering, "Yes."

At that, the entire circle erupts with the same questions, "With who? How long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell us?" Beca laughs quietly at the Bellas' enthusiasm. This was probably going to go better than she had expected. She waved her hands up and down with a "Shush. You all know the rules. You can't ask her things like that. Aubrey, it's your turn."

Aubrey looked around the circle, knowing she couldn't pick Chloe because she already knew and might not ask the question. There was something about the look Stacey was giving her that made her decision for her, "Stacey, truth or dare?" Stacey asked for a dare, of course. After Stacey did her body shot off of Chloe she sat back in her spot and stared hard at Aubrey, making her blush, "Aubrey, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Who are you in love with?"

Aubrey looked down into her lap again, her cheeks flushing. Then she took a deep breath and steadied herself. She looked up, right at Beca, "I am so deeply in love with Beca Mitchell that it scares me sometimes." She didn't hear the "Oh my god, really? That is so awesome," or the "You guys make such a cute couple," or even the "Way to go Beca." She was too focused on the brunette who was crawling across the floor to take her face gently in her hands as she leaned down to kiss her now 'Bellas official' girlfriend, "I love you even more than that Bree."

With all of the love and support coming from the Bellas that night, Aubrey wondered to herself why she was so worried about telling them about her and Beca. She knew that the girls would support her and Beca because that's what Bellas did, they supported their sisters. But it went even deeper than that, these girls were her family like no other group of Bellas had been. She knew they would love her no matter what, just like she would always love them. Unfortunately, she knew telling her actual family would not go so well. That was one thing she knew that she should be worried about.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, so here is the set-up chapter before the big finale in chapter 5. At least I think it will be the finale although right now I might be planning an epilogue … if it feels right and there enough people still reading

Disclaimer: Nope, not owning any of Pitch Perfect yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything seemed brighter to Aubrey now that her relationship was out in the open, at least with the Bellas. Don't get her wrong, both she and Beca were stubborn girls so they still fought on occasion. But now they could openly show the hurt, give comfort when needed, even apologize on occasion (although most of the time they were both to stubborn to admit fault, at least until later). But they could also give chaste kisses, hold hands, or just give a brief touch when passing and know that they would not be judged for it.

The biggest surprise for the Bellas wasn't that the two girls were in a relationship, it was how attentive Beca was to Aubrey. Beca, the emotionally distant alt girl, seemed to know what Aubrey needed before she did and made sure that it was taken care of. If Aubrey was having a bad day, Beca would be there with frozen yogurt for her. If Aubrey was looking stressed about the way a particular part of the routine was running, Beca would sit her down and rub her shoulders while the girls worked it out. If Aubrey was studying for an exam, Beca would make sure she had snacks to eat and plenty of juice or coffee ready (depending on how late she would need to study).

But if Beca was the supportive one in public, Aubrey was the affectionate one. She would have to touch Beca every time she walked by her, everything from a light brush over her arm to stopping and taking her hand in hers and giving her a smile. She never hesitated to give her girlfriend a kiss, when she arrived to practice, when they parted for class, when practice was done. It seemed to everyone watching that she couldn't get enough of Beca's lips.

The school year was coming to a close and Nationals were just around the corner. The Treble's had just squeaked by the Bella's at Sectionals to take first. After reading the score sheets and coming up with some changes, Aubrey thought that they had a real shot at Nationals, especially since Beca and Aubrey worked with each other to make a new mix that would highlight their talents and they worked some good choreography around it.

Beca and Aubrey spent almost all of their free time together now. Beca had pretty much moved into the apartment with her and Chloe. She had her own drawers, her own side of the closet, and her toothbrush (of course). She really didn't think Kimmy Jin minded the extra quiet time she had back in the dorm room and she know she didn't mind all of the extra time she got to spend with her girlfriend this way.

With the school year coming to a close, the girls spent a lot of time discussing what they wanted in the future. Aubrey had applied to all of the best Law schools all around the country. While not quite in the same league as Harvard, Aubrey had also applied to Barden's Law school. She thought that staying in the area might have its benefits and to be honest, in the south, Barden's name carried almost as much weight as Harvard with some of the more prestigious law firms. While she didn't get into all of the schools she applied to, she did get into enough that both she and her father were happy. So while Beca loved Aubrey and didn't want to spend any time away from her, she knew that she couldn't ask her to give up her dreams just so they could stay together.

One night as they lay cuddling in bed, Beca mentioned this, "Bree, I want you to know that I'll love you forever and that if going to Harvard or someplace else is the best thing for you, we will figure out some way to make the long distance relationship work. I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere and will do whatever it takes to make us work. I just don't want you giving up your dreams just to make me happy. I could never live with myself if I knew that you had to settle because of me."

Aubrey just wrapped her arms tighter around the small brunette, kissing the top of her head, "I know baby. I know you would never ask me to do something like that. But you are as important to me as Law school so no matter what I choose I won't be settling. And I have some time before I have to officially make my decision, and we have all summer together while I do the internship downtown."

Beca settles herself deeper into Aubrey's arms, "Ok Bree, I trust you. I just don't want you waking up in 10 years and hating me because you think I ruined your life."

Aubrey smirked into Beca's hair, "So you think we'll be together in 10 years, do you?" Beca just blushed and kept her mouth shut.

Not all of their talks were as easy going as that, however. Particularly on the topic of letting Aubrey's family know about them. Beca kept bringing up that she should tell them about their relationship and Aubrey kept putting it off. She could tell Beca was getting frustrated with her about it. Aubrey knew she was feeling like Aubrey might be ashamed of her and Aubrey knew that she had to tell them eventually. Well, she needed to tell them before she told them about her decision to attend Barden (even though she had been accepted into Harvard Law). Her father would want to know why and one of the main reasons was so that she could be with Beca, the woman she loved, while going to school. She couldn't lie to him about that. Which meant that she had to tell him, and sooner rather than later.

Beca brought it up again one night as they were sitting on the couch watching Grease, "Aubrey, I don't want to beat a dead horse, but you really should tell your parents about us."

Aubrey sighed, not really wanting to get into it again, so she decided to be proactive about it and try and ease Beca's insecurities, "Sweetie, I'm not telling my parents because I'm ashamed of you or anything. It's just I know my parents and I know they wouldn't approve of any girl I was in love with and I don't want to have to deal with _that_. They don't approve of homosexuality, or any sexuality other than true blue heterosexuality."

Beca shifts out from under Aubrey, kneeling on the floor next to the couch so she can take her hands and look into her eyes with all of the love she could show, "Oh Bree, baby, I know you aren't ashamed of me. You show me that every day. I want you to tell them because I'm worried about you. Every day you get more stressed and I know it's because of this." She leaned in and kisses her nose, "I need you to tell them so I can stop worrying that you are going to projectile vomit at any moment."

Aubrey playful slaps her arm with a mock look of anger on her face before pulling her into her arms and holding her tight, "God I love you." But she thinks to herself that ironically, she just may do that when she tells them.

The girls sit and talk seriously about the discussion with Bree's parents, without arguing about it for once. Still, Aubrey keeps trying to push the date further and further back, while Beca will have none of it. They finally decide that the best time for Aubrey to tell them would be over lunch the weekend after graduation. The whole family is supposed to be home and Aubrey thinks that she might need the extra support of her brothers. Plus, Beca reminds her that they will hopefully have good news about their winning Nationals for her to brag about to help lighten the mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca knows that Aubrey is the one. As in the one she wants to spend forever with. Her one true love. She knows this and doesn't want to have to wait one more minute for Aubrey or the world to know. But, she doesn't know if Aubrey is ready for that. I mean, they've only been dating for seven months, most people would consider a proposal now to be moving way too fast. But Beca _knows_. So she decides on something else she can do to let Aubrey know how she feels. She searches hundreds of jewelry stores in Atlanta (ok, so maybe it was only about 10, but man does she hate jewelry shopping so it felt like hundreds). She finally found it, the perfect ring. It was a simple gold ring with a delicate treble clef. A small diamond chip was set into the bottom tip of the clef. While some may think of a promise ring as archaic, Beca thought it was perfect. It allowed her to let Aubrey know that she was serious about wanting a future with her and that she was willing to wait as long as it took for them to finish their schooling before they could be together. She was promising her that she would wait for her.

With the date set for Aubrey to tell her parents, Beca started planning her own special night for Aubrey. Aubrey was driving up to her parents' house Sunday morning. The drive only took about two hours so she wouldn't have to leave early. They would have lunch and then Aubrey would make her announcement. Beca figured that her girlfriend would be back on the road by 3 or 4 at the latest, so she would be home by around 6 p.m. That would give Beca plenty of time to get a romantic dinner ready. Beca couldn't wait to let Aubrey know how she truly felt.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, this turned out a little darker/uglier than I wanted during the confrontation but these were the words that wanted to be on the paper. Sometimes I don't know if I control the words or if they control me (once I start typing that is). I'm going to throw out a _**potential trigger warning**_ for some very homophobic material in the showdown between Aubrey and her parents (mostly around the middle section, but there is another small scene at the end). There will be an epilogue (which might stretch into two chapters depending on how this idea plays out in my mind). Unfortunately, it won't be posted until next week as I am taking a long weekend vacation and won't be writing over it. This goes for any updates on I Never Meant to Brag as well (sorry ). I hope you guys and gals like this chapter, I've got to admit I'm more nervous about this one than I was about my first post.

Disclaimer: Neither Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 are mine…I just like to play in the sandbox with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day Aubrey was going to tell her parents finally arrived. The Bellas had nailed their performance at Nationals, winning by a landslide. Finals had gone well for both girls and so they went into the weekend very optimistic. They spent Saturday night relaxing on the couch watching a Harry Potter marathon with Chloe. Well, let's be honest, Aubrey spent the night watching a Harry Potter marathon with Chloe while Beca cuddled in her lap, napping more than watching. While Chloe got up to switch the DVD from The Sorcerer's Stone to the Chamber of Secrets, Aubrey took the moment to look down at Beca dozing in her lap, looking down at the woman who stole her heart and smiled.

Beca was up before Aubrey on Sunday morning. She couldn't sleep, she was almost bouncing with nervous energy. She couldn't figure out if it was because of her plans for the evening (what if Aubrey didn't like it) or because of Aubrey telling her parents. It was probably a little of both. Regardless, she couldn't sleep so she got up, put a pot of coffee on and made breakfast for Aubrey. She smiled from the doorway as she watched her girlfriend sleep. She could look at this every day for the rest of her life and she would never tire of it. She slowly walked across the room with a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate with pancakes and sausages in the other. She sat gently on the bed and shook Aubrey's shoulder gently, "Wake up sleepy head, I brought you breakfast."

Aubrey slowly opened her eyes to see a cup of coffee in front of her. She smiled slowly as she propped herself up in bed to give her girlfriend a kiss before taking the offered mug. She took a small sip as she leaned back against the headboard and took the plate from Beca, "Mmm, smells delicious. Who made them?" Her serious look didn't last long before she broke out laughing at the hurt look on Beca's face, "I'm just kidding baby, thank you for the breakfast."

Beca playfully slapped her shoulder, "Well, you have a long drive and thought you could use the extra energy this morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca leaned through the open window and kissed her girlfriend goodbye, "Drive safe Bree and make sure you call me when you get there. Oh, and call me when you leave so I know when you should be getting home." Beca gave her another kiss, not wanting to let her go alone now that the day was actually here. Finally, she backed out of the window and let her girlfriend drive off.

Once the car was out of sight, Beca ran back into the house, excited to get started even though it was only 9:30 a.m. She ran into Chloe's room and jumped on the bed, "Wake up Red! C'mon, Bree's gone and we have to start planning and shopping."

Chloe just glared at her from under her pillow, "Some of us were out late last night, it's too freaking early Becs."

Beca just laughed and shook the redhead, "C'monnnnnn, get up, get up, get up!"

Chloe gave an exaggerated sigh, "Fine, but you owe me good coffee for this, not that crap you brew."

Beca hugged her, "Deal! You get up and get ready and I'll walk down to the coffee shop and get us good coffee." When Beca got back to the apartment with the coffee, Chloe was just finishing drying her hair. The girls drank their coffee while Chloe finished getting ready.

Chloe linked arms with Beca as they left the apartment, "Ready to woo your girl?"

Beca gave her an exasperated look, "Woo? Really?"

Chloe just laughed, "Yes, woo. And she is going to love every minute of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch went fairly well as far as Aubrey was concerned. Between the Bellas actually winning the National title, her numerous acceptance letters into prestigious Law schools and the number of scholarship offers she received, her father didn't have much to complain about. That's not to say he didn't find something to fault her on, he always did. At least today it was only the fact that she didn't get into _all_ of the schools that she had applied to, and she could live with that.

After lunch, Aubrey's father suggested that they retire to the living room to finish their discussion. As everyone got up from the table, Aubrey couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought of what Beca would say to that, "Retire? Who the hell says retire anymore?" Thinking of Beca made a little of the stress she was feeling disappear. Not all of it, but enough that she thought that she might actually get through this.

As they sat around the room talking about this and that, the subject of which Law school Aubrey was thinking of attending. Her father suggested Harvard, of course. Aubrey took a deep breath to settle herself, "I'm going to be attending Barden Law in the fall."

A small frown made its way onto her father's face, "Now why would you choose Barden over Harvard?"

"Well, I've met someone and it's gotten kind of serious. They go to Barden and I want to stay by them."

The frown didn't go away, but he sounded a bit interested as he asked, "Well, does he come from a good family? What is he majoring in?"

Aubrey looked down at her hands, " _She_ is majoring in music and business."

Nobody said anything. Aubrey looked up to try to judge their reactions because nobody had said anything, she expecting yelling, denial, anything but the silence she received. Her mother sat there looking like she was trying to say something, her mouth would open and then close. Her father was sitting there gritting his teeth, his face turning a dangerous shade of red. Her mother finally broke the silence, "You are going to hell." She looked at her husband, "We have to fix this, no daughter of mine is going to go to hell like that."

That seemed to break her father's silence as well, "Oh no, my daughter is not going to drag our name though the mud by being one of those people. You are not going back to that school. In fact, you are going to stay here all summer until you start school in the fall, at Harvard." Before she could even think to react, he had picked her up and started carrying her up the stairs to her room. She did try to struggle, but he was stronger in the end. He dropped her on the bed, grabbed the key from the antique mortise lock in the door, slammed the door and locked it from the outside. He stood outside the door, she could tell he was still there because she could hear him panting slightly.

She pounded against the door, "Let me out of here."

His only response was, "I'll let you out when you come to your senses. When you start acting like a Posen." Then she heard him walk away. She threw herself onto the bed, crying hot, bitter tears into her pillow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe and Beca had been busy all afternoon. The table had been set already, with two tall tapered candles between the two place settings. They had placed something like 30 candles around the living room, ready to be lit for a romantic feel. Beca had made a couple of new mixes for Aubrey and a special playlist just for tonight. She paced around the living room, everything was ready. All that she was waiting on was the call from Aubrey so she could start cooking their dinner.

Chloe came out of her room, heading for the kitchen to get something to drink. She stopped in the living room on the way back placing her hand on Beca's arm, stopping her pacing momentarily, "Beca, relax! She is going to call soon. It's only 4:10, she's probably just getting carried away telling them all about you."

Beca sighed, "I know, you are probably right. But I just feel like something is wrong."

Chloe gave her a tight lipped smile, "Well, if you are really worried about her, why don't you give her a call and see when she is planning on leaving."

Beca nodded, "I think I'll do that. I'm just going to call her to see how telling her parents went, not because I'm worried about her."

Beca grabbed her phone, dialing Aubrey's number. She heard the line pick up, but a male voice answered, "Hello."

The feeling of dread sank deeper into her stomach, "Yes, hello. May I speak to Aubrey please?"

"Aubrey can't come to the phone right now, who is calling?"

"Umm, this is Beca, her … just Beca."

His voice came through the line like venom, "You're her, aren't you? You did this to her, you little slut. Well, Aubrey won't be coming back to see you or any of those Bellas. She's staying here until she goes to Harvard in the fall. So you better just stay away if you know what's good for you." Beca heard the line click. She tried calling back, but the call went straight to voice mail.

Beca stumbled to Chloe's room in a daze, not really believing that Aubrey's parents could do something like this. When Chloe saw Beca's face, she knew something was terribly wrong, "Beca, sweetie, what is it?"

She looked at Chloe, just looked at her for a second, then she stuttered out, "They're…they're not letting her…not letting her come back here." Then everything hit her and she started sobbing.

Suddenly Beca was wrapped in a warm embrace, Chloe's hands rubbing up and down her back, "Shhhh, shhhh, we'll think of something Beca. That can't keep our Aubrey there forever, she's too stubborn for that."

After a few minutes, Beca calmed down enough to think, specifically to think about what Chloe just said. She took a step back, holding Chloe's hands, "Do you think you can drive me to Aubrey's parent's house?"

Chloe squeezed her hands, "You bet. It looks like you have a plan."

Beca shrugged, "I've got the start of one, and I've got two hours to figure out the rest of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca knocked on the door. She didn't wait for the door to open more than about 6 inches before she pushed her way into the house, "Where is she?"

The older man who answered just glared at her, "Get out of my house before I call the police."

Beca stared him down, "Please do." Then taking out her phone, she actually continued, "Better yet, why don't I call them and that you are keeping a 22 year old woman here against her will. It won't matter that she's your daughter." She let her thumb swipe across the screen, "Or I could call all of the papers and let them know what you are doing." Then she paused as if she was considering something, "I know, I'll call one of the LGBT friendly law firms in Atlanta, I bet they would love to hear about this. I looked up a couple of numbers on the drive up here, would you like to see?"

The man just stood there red faced, glaring at her. Beca walked deeper into the house, "That's what I thought." As she came to a set of stairs, she looked between the next room and the upstairs. Seeing an older woman praying with a pastor or minister or priest or reverend (who knows, they all look the same in those white collars), she figured that Aubrey wasn't that way so she bounded up the stairs two at a time yelling, "Aubrey!"

Aubrey heard a commotion from downstairs and then she couldn't believe her ears, it almost sounded like Beca was down there. Then she heard her Beca calling her name and she started pounding on the door, "Beca, here. I'm here Beca."

Beca heard Aubrey calling and saw the key sticking out of the lock in the door. Quickly twisting it, she pushed the door open and rushed into the room. She quickly wrapped Aubrey in a tight hug before pushing her back slightly while holding her arms. She looked intently over Aubrey , "Are you ok baby, did they hurt you in any way?"

Aubrey smiled back at the worried brunette, "I'm ok Beca, they just wounded my pride a little bit. No permanent damage though. But why are you here babe?"

Beca pulled her down onto the bed, sitting next to her. She leaned over a bit and held both of Aubrey's hands in her lap. She sighed, reaching up and pushing a strand of hair back from her face, "Well, I had planned a romantic dinner for when you got back to Atlanta. I was waiting for your call to start making dinner and when you hadn't called by 4 o'clock I started to get worried. So, I called you but your dad answered and told me that you weren't coming back to Atlanta so I knew I had to come."

Aubrey smiled, "Well I'm glad you called. But why the special dinner?" She suddenly gets a disgusted look on her face, "Obviously telling my parents is nothing to celebrate."

Beca pulled out the promise ring, showing it to Aubrey, "Well I had this nice dinner planned and then some romantic music by candlelight so I could give you this. I had this nice speech all prepared about how this promise ring held all of the promise of our relationship. That I promised that we could make things work, no matter where you decided to go to Law school. That I would wait for you, no matter how long it took before our paths allowed us to be together again." Aubrey looked at her with eyes glistening with unshed tears, but Beca slid down onto her knees, "But on the way down here I realized that it wasn't enough. I love you more than anything Aubrey Posen and I don't want to be apart from you ever again. I want to go to sleep with you every night; I want to wake up where you are every day. If you want to go to Harvard, then that's where we'll go, together. I'll find a school somewhere up there, I mean it's right outside of Boston. Or I can intern at a radio station or music studio. Hell, I'll even deliver pizzas if it means that we can be together. I don't care how long of an engagement you want, just say that you'll marry me and we will figure the rest out together. And I'm sorry about the ring, it isn't a proper engagement ring and I'll buy you the kind of ring you…"

Aubrey didn't let her finish her statement, she pulled her fiancé into a deep kiss as tears streamed down her cheeks. Beca pulled back when she finally needed to breathe, "I'll take that as a yes?" Aubrey just pulled her in for another kiss while nodding her head.

When they finally broke for air again, Beca took Aubrey's hand and slid the ring on her finger. Aubrey looked down at it with awe, "Beca, this is the perfect ring. I don't need or want anything else but this one…and you."

Beca stood up and held out her hand for Aubrey, "Let's go home then."

Aubrey took her hand but stayed seated as she spoke, "Beca, I had already made a decision regarding our future but I hadn't told you yet, but I think I should tell you now. I accepted the offer to attend Barden last week and wanted it to be a surprise after I told my parents. I didn't want to leave you. I know you didn't want me to give up anything for you, but without you, it doesn't matter what I do, my life would be empty."

Beca leaned down and stroked her cheek, "C'mon, let's go." As they walked down the stairs, they were met by Aubrey's mother at the bottom with the pastor standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder in support. She glared at the two of them as they walked towards her, "If you leave here don't think of coming back Aubrey. No daughter of mine is going to be a lesbian. You won't get one penny more from us, and don't think of running back here when that little troll leaves you for some other woman. You are no longer part of this family if you leave."

Aubrey got a hard look in her eyes, staring down her mother until the older woman looked down, "If I have to choose between _this_ family and Beca, I will choose Beca every day of the week. She's my family now. I don't need your support or your money." Then she got a smirk on her face that would have made Beca proud (if she would have been looking at her), "And she's not a troll, she's a hobbit. Anyone can tell the difference."

Beca's head turned so fast that Aubrey thought it might fly off. She had a look of utter shock on her face that Aubrey wished she had a camera to take a picture of. Beca's mouth hung open for a split second before she gasped, "Did you just…you didn't?" Then she started laughing, "Oh my god, you just did that right now. Aubrey Posen, I love you."

They walked out the door and to the waiting car. Chloe jumped on Aubrey and gave her a big hug as she got to the car. Aubrey smiled at her redheaded best friend and assured her she was alright. As she turned to look at the house that she grew up in, maybe for the last time, she realized this was the freest she has felt in a long time. She slid into the backseat and curled up against Beca, ready for the rest of her life to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright, I sat down to write the happy epilogue where Aubrey and Beca live happily ever after and this is what came out. I think I need to get my keyboard fixed. It's not perfect, but I'm glad that the girls found someone that accepted them without conditions (well, actually three conditions, but who's counting). Hopefully next chapter will be that happy ending.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Pitch Perfect or PP2 … still.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls spent the first days after 'The Encounter' just trying to get their bearings. That's how they thought of that day, as 'The Encounter'. Beca even had it capitalized in her imagination. Beca spent a lot of time during those days comforting and supporting her fiancé. She was worried that Aubrey would begin to regret her decision and would want to go back to her family. Aubrey noticed the strain on Beca one evening as they were getting ready for bed and brought it up. Aubrey turned around to find Beca looking at her with a small frown. Aubrey walked slowly over to her, taking her hands and leading her to the bed. She pulled the smaller brunette down to sit next to her, "Beca, sweetie, I know this can't be easy on you either. I can't thank you enough for being so caring and loving while I sort this out, but I can tell something is bothering you. What is it babe?"

Beca looked down at her hands, "It's nothing Bree, really."

Aubrey lifted Beca's chin, looking deep into her eyes, "Don't give me that Mitchell, I know you too well by now. What is it?"

Beca gave her a sad smile, "I wish your family had accepted us and not thrown you out. I'm worried you made the wrong choice and will want to go back to your family. I mean, they are your family and I'm just…me." Beca looked back down at her hands as she finished, tears sliding quietly down her cheeks as she waited for the worst.

Aubrey grabbed Beca's chin again. She firmly lifted it and held Beca's eyes with her own. Beca was a little scared of the forceful way in which Aubrey held her and the fire she saw in those blue eyes, "Now you listen here Beca Mitchell, there was never a choice to be made. You are my family. If those people can't accept that, then they don't deserve to be a part of my life. I will never regret leaving that house with you or saying yes to your proposal. Face it Beca, you are stuck with me for the rest of your life."

Beca slid her arms around Aubrey's waist as her head dropped onto the blonde's shoulder, whispering, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With Aubrey's family pulling their financial support, the girls knew that they needed to figure out how they were going to get by while they were both in school. Chloe explained the situation to her parents who graciously offered to help pay more of the rent for the apartment.

While that helped, it wasn't going to be enough to get them through the next three years while Beca finished her undergraduate degree and Aubrey worked on her Juris Doctor degree. That's why she was standing here, of all places, knocking on the door for the one person she really didn't want to admit that she needed help to. When the door opened, she squeezed Aubrey's hand tighter and gave the man that opened the door a tight-lipped smile, "Dad."

Warren Mitchell smiled at his daughter and opened the door wider, "Beca, what a pleasant surprise. Come on in."

As the three made the way to the living room, Beca cleared her throat, "Dad, can you get Shiela too? I have something to tell you or ask you, or something like that and I want her to be here too."

Warren looked at his daughter for a second with a surprised look, she never wanted anything to do with Shiela. But from the look of the death grip she had on the other girl's hand, it must be important. So he nodded and ducked into the kitchen to get Shiela and met the girls in the living room. As they all sat, Warren looked pointedly at the linked hands of the girls, "Beca, are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?"

Beca looked surprised at the statement, then saw her father looking pointedly at their linked hands and she chuckled, "Umm, Dad, Shiela, this is my fiancé Aubrey."

Shiela squealed, she actually squealed, "Oh my god, it's so nice to meet you Aubrey. I didn't know that you liked girls Beca. Well I suspected, but I didn't know. How did you two meet? Was the proposal romantic?"

Warren took his wife's hands in his, patting them, "Shiela, calm down dear. Let the girls tell their story in their own time." He then looked over at the girls, "I'm so glad that you found someone that makes you happy Beca. She does make you happy, doesn't she?"

That's how Warren Mitchell found himself in the position that he had been waiting on for years. His daughter ran across the room and practically tackled him with a hug, seeming to hold on to him for dear life as sobs wracked her tiny frame. His arms wrapped naturally around his little girl, stroking her back as he soothingly whispered, "Shhh, it's alright, I'm here. Everything is going to work out, whatever it takes I'll be there for you."

Suddenly Aubrey got up and bolted from the room, "Please excuse me." And then they heard the front door slam.

Beca was on her feet before the door had even closed, "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back. I have to go after her and I'll explain everything when we get back." Beca didn't have to go far. She found Aubrey sitting on the front stoop, her shoulders wracked with sobs. Beca sat down next to her fiancé, pulling her into her arms and just held her as she cried out her anger and frustration.

Aubrey finally sat up, wiping her eyes, "Why couldn't my family have accepted us like that? What's wrong with me Beca? Why don't my parents love me like that?"

Beca pulled her in for another hug, stroking her back as she tried to calm her down, "Sweetie, it has nothing to do with you. I don't know why they couldn't accept us? I didn't expect my Dad to accept us like that. I was actually expecting another fight, but I had to try because I would do anything for you, even come ask my Dad and step monster for help." She had lifted Aubrey's face to look at her as she finished, laughing slightly as she said "step monster." She leaned down and lightly kissed Aubrey, using her thumbs to wipe the tears from her face. They sat there in silence for a minute before Beca squeezed Aubrey's shoulders in a hug, "Ready to do this?" Aubrey set her face and gave a small nod. Beca took her hand again as they went back into the house.

When they got back to the living room, they found Warren and Shiela sitting there with four wine glasses on the coffee table. Warren smiled at the two girls as they walked in, pointing to the glasses, "I thought we could use a little wine for this. I hope you don't mind?"

Aubrey walked over and took his hands in hers, "I'm sorry about that, but I think you'll understand why when we tell you our story. And wine would be great about now." She moved back across the room taking her seat next to Beca, and a long sip of the wine.

Beca picked up her wine glass and looked down into it, swirling the glass slightly as she thought about how to start. She took a sip of the deep red liquid before looking up and starting, "I guess I'll just start with why we came here and then go from there. Dad, I would like to change our deal. You said that if I finished the year, joined an activity and got involved and if I still wanted to leave and go to L.A. that you would help me out. Well, I want to stay here, but I'm going to need that help if I want to stay."

Warren took a sip of his wine and looked up at Shiela, who just nodded down at him. He then smiled at his daughter, "I think that can be arranged, but I have a few conditions. First, you have to tell us the entire story. How you got together, how you proposed and why you need our help to stay, everything."

Beca sighed. She knew there would probably be conditions and this was one she was expecting, "What are the other conditions?"

Warren just gave a little backhanded wave at her, "We'll go through those after you tell us the story."

Beca looked over at Aubrey, thinking about how they got together and fell in love, their first kiss, their first date. She couldn't help but smile over at the woman who had taken her heart and made every day better by just being in it. Then she turned back to her Dad and started with meeting Aubrey at the activity fair on her first day on campus.

Warren thought the two girls were adorable together. By the time they reached the story of winning the National championship, they were actually finishing each other's sentences. That's when things started to get tense again. Beca drained her glass of wine and looked over at her Dad, "I think we are going to need another bottle, if that's ok with you?"

Warren was about to say something when the look on Aubrey's face and the obvious tension in her body stopped him cold. He just nodded and went to the kitchen to grab a second bottle. When he came back, he refilled the two girls' glasses and sat back, waiting for his daughter to continue.

Beca watched as Aubrey took a long drink from her glass, reaching over and taking her hand in hers as she looked back to her Dad. She slowly started their story again with Aubrey's trip home. As she got to Aubrey's parents' reaction, Shiela suddenly moved to sit next to Aubrey, hugging her and trying to sooth the crying girls as best as she could. And then Beca was telling about her barging into the house and proposing to Aubrey right there and by the time she was finished there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

As she finished their tale, she looked at her Dad, "And that's why I, _we_ , need your help. Aubrey's family completely cut her off and she can't work while she's in Law school. I can work, but with school I can't work enough to pay all of the bills. I want to finish my degree and I want to be there for Aubrey so she can finish her degree, so here I am, asking for your help. Please."

Warren looked at the two girls sitting across from him, so proud of how they were handling this. Nobody should have to go through what these two had gone through, especially Aubrey. But here they were, trying to do what they could to make sure that they succeeded in life and with each other. He smiled as he knew what he would do, "After hearing that story, there is no way that Shiela and I could do anything but help you two girls out. You'll probably still have to work part time somewhere Beca, but we'll do everything we can to make sure that it isn't too much. As for the other conditions, would you like to hear them now?" Beca just looked at him and nodded her head. Warren continued, "The second condition is that you and Aubrey make time to have dinner with Shiela and me once a month, no exceptions. The third, and final, condition is that you let us pay for your wedding whenever you decide that you are ready for that step."

Beca looked at Aubrey, who was wearing the first genuine smile that she had seen in days. Their eyes locked and as the smile reached Aubrey's eyes, she nodded happily at Beca. Beca squeezed her hands before standing up and walking slowly across the room. Tears were dripping down her cheeks as she hugged her Dad, "Thank you so much Dad, you don't know how much that means to me." Then she walked back across the room and took Shiela into her arms, the first hug she had ever given her step-mother, "I'm so sorry for never giving you a chance Shiela. I hope you can forgive me for being a little bitch and I'll do my best to be better about including you in things."

Shiela looked at her husband over her step-daughter's shoulder as the tears streamed down her face, and she smiled at him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First, I want to thank everyone for reading this piece and following/liking it. It has been very cathartic for me to write (at least when I have ideas) but it's always nice to know other people enjoy your work. I sat down last night to try writing the second chapter of I Never Meant to Brag, but hit writer's block after a paragraph. I know what will happen 1-2 chapters down the road, I just can see my way to get there. So I decided to come back to this work and get the wedding out of the way. And again, this is what came out instead. I swear, there will be a Mitchsen wedding one of these chapters.

If you have a song that you think might make a good story, let me know and I'll see if anything pops into my head with it. Just be aware, what I see may not be what you envision from the song. Just please no heavy rap music, it's just not something I enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing PP or PP2 – just sayin'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls settled into a routine. School and Bellas during the day for Becca, a part time job delivering pizzas a couple of nights a week (on the bright side, she did get an employee discount that the Bellas took advantage of, all the time). Aubrey had school, school, and then more school. When she wasn't working on assignments or readings for school, she was making sure that she was spending as much time as she could with Beca.

One Friday night, just before finals week for the Fall term, Beca found Aubrey in their room sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. Beca leaned on the door frame, a loving look on her face as she watched Aubrey rub her hands over her face as she looked up with a frustrated sigh. Aubrey noticed her standing there and gave her a weak smile, "Beca, why am I doing this?"

Beca looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Doing what babe?"

Aubrey put her head back in her hands, frowning down at the floor, "Trying to become a lawyer."

Beca pushed herself off the doorframe, moving purposefully across the room to take her girlfriend's hands as she sat on the bed next to her, "What do you mean Bree? Talk to me, what's this all about?"

Aubrey leaned against Beca, her head resting on the smaller girl's shoulder, "As long as I can remember, I've planned on being a lawyer. My father always wanted me to be a lawyer, so that's what I was going to be. But was I doing this for him, or for me?"

Beca laid her head against Aubrey's, slowly stroking her hair, "What brought this on Bree?"

Aubrey sighed, "I see all of these people that remind me of my father in my classes, their elitism and prejudices. Oh my god Beca, I wasn't that bad, was I?"

Beca chuckled a little, Aubrey feeling the rise of her shoulders as she did, "You were a little intense baby, and you have to remember that is one of the things that attracted me to you. And you were a little elitist; remember I was that alt girl with the ear monstrosities. But was that really elitist, or just that I was so different from what you were used to? And you accepted each and every one of the new Bellas, girls that would normally never have even been considered for the Bellas or for your friendship. And if you were that elitist, would you have ever fallen in love with me? And I'm rambling…" Beca closed her mouth with an audible snap and looked sheepishly at Aubrey.

Aubrey smiled up at Beca, then she popped her head up to give her a quick kiss before laying her head back on Beca's shoulder. She sighed, "And I hate corporate law. That's what I was expected to go into, what I had planned on going into."

Beca kissed the top of Aubrey's head as she slid out from under her. She stood up and walked over to their desk, digging through her drawer. Aubrey looked at her with a mix of bewilderment and frustration, "Ummm, we were having a discussion here baby. What could be so important that you had to get up and start rummaging through our desk."

Beca held up her finger, "Just wait, I promise you this has to do with what we are talking about." Finally she smiled and pulled out a piece of paper that looked like it had been ripped out of a notebook. Beca turned around and practically skipped back to the bed and handed Aubrey the piece of paper.

Aubrey looked at the paper, confused. She could make out a few names and phone numbers on the paper, "Sweetie, what is this?"

Beca sat back down and turned to face Aubrey, pulling her legs up on the bed to sit cross-legged. She pointed at the numbers, "Those are the phone numbers for some of the law offices that I looked up on the way to your parents' house to get you. All of them have some part of their business dealing with social issues: LGBT rights, low income, environmental concerns and so on. I've already called a bunch of them, and those numbers are for firms that have paid internships next summer and said they would be willing to take a look at your application."

Aubrey sat there stunned. Then she hugged her fiancé for all she was worth, finally stuttering out, "What? How? When?"

Beca pulled back from the hug so that she could kiss her, "I know you better than you know yourself sometimes, baby. I could tell you were getting concerned about things, especially corporate law. That's really the only class that frustrates you, I can hear you complaining about it as you do your assignments for the class, like all the time. But I also know that you are going to be an excellent lawyer and I couldn't let you give up on it just because your father put you on this path. So I started making some calls, I already had the numbers." As she said that, she gave a little smirk. Beca pointed at two numbers that had stars next to them, "You should try those two first. They sounded really excited when I told them about you. Not that the others didn't sound excited, but those two sounded _really_ excited. Oh god, I'm rambling again." Aubrey just pushed Beca down onto the bed and proceeded to show her just how much she appreciated those phone numbers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Life settled into a routine. Christmas came and went. Then it was summer and Aubrey started her internship at one of the firms that Beca had found for her. She loved it. She found that she loved helping people, not big corporations. She loved how it felt when the case was personal for someone, not just trying to get more money or have to pay less money for some impersonal corporate entity.

Another year passed. Aubrey was excelling at her classwork and was making a name for herself in her second summer as an intern. She caught a mistake in a brief that could have cost the firm the case. There was talk about a potential position that might be opening up next summer, a spot that they had in mind for someone already. That summer Beca started to get some gigs as a DJ in a few of the smaller clubs in Atlanta. They weren't anything big, but they got her foot in the door.

And then it was Beca's senior year and Aubrey's last year of Law school. They couldn't believe how lucky they got that they would both be finishing at the same time. Beca managed to land herself a paid internship at a small record label called Residual Heat. She was excited about it for two reasons: it was another way for her to get her foot in the door in the music industry and because it was paid, she didn't have to deliver pizzas anymore.

It was almost two months into the internship and Beca was starting to get frustrated. She knew that she had to pay her dues and start from the bottom, but this was ridiculous, all she did was get coffee or burritos and listen to a bunch of YouTube wannabes. But then here break came, Snoop Dogg was recording a Christmas album and she actually stepped up and mixed 'Here Comes Santa Claus' with the version of 'Winter Wonderland' Snoop Dogg was singing. Her boss really liked it. In fact he liked it enough to offer to listen to some of her demo tapes. Beca gave him some of the best mixes she had, which didn't impress him much. It turns out, a lot of people can do mixes and they don't really show what a person can do, what their voice is.

Beca came home that evening upset. Aubrey noticed as soon as she walked through the door and ran over and pulled Beca into a hug, "Baby, what's wrong?"

Beca just mouthed the word, "Nothing." Aubrey gave her a funny look to which Beca gave an exasperated sigh, "Apparently I have nothing to say, so that was me saying it." Aubrey dragged the tiny brunette over to the couch and pulled her down onto it. She leaned back against the arm rest and then pulled Beca into her, wrapping her arms around the upset girl. As they settled into the couch, Beca told Aubrey about her discussion with her boss.

Aubrey kissed the top of her head when she finished, "You have a voice Beca, and a good voice. You just need to figure out how to show him that. I have confidence in you babe, I know you'll find a way to make him hear you."

Beca just snuggled deeper into Aubrey's arms, "I sure hope so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca managed to find her voice. Well, she found Emily's voice but she knew how to make her song into a solid demo. It only took a couple of days of working after hours in the studio, but by the time the two girls were finished, they had something that they could be proud of. But the initial reaction of Beca's boss had both girls looking defeated, he didn't like it. Then it dawned on them what he was actually saying, he didn't like it because he didn't like people who could do what he did, and they did it.

Beca flew through the door and pounced on Aubrey as she lay on their bed reading. Aubrey laughed as Beca peppered her face with kisses, "I take it he liked it?"

Beca rolled over and pulled Aubrey on top of her, "He said that he didn't like it."

Aubrey frowned, "Ummm, baby have you been drinking or have you finally gone off the deep end?"

Beca just laughed and kissed her nose, "He didn't like it because he doesn't like it when people can do what he does, and I did just that. It was good, babe. I mean real good."

Aubrey looked down at her fiancé with all of the love and pride that she had, "I knew you could do it Beca. I'm so proud of you. Now, I think we have a bottle of wine somewhere in the kitchen, let's go celebrate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Worlds were only two weeks away. Beca's life was hectic between her internship, finishing up her classes so she could graduate, trying to figure out what she was going to do when she did graduate and finalizing the Bella's routine for Worlds. But one of those worries was taken off her plate when her boss called her into his office, "Reggie, do you know what I don't like even more than someone who can do what I do?"

Beca looked lost, "Ummm…someone who can do it better than you do?"

He looked up from his desk at her, "Well, yes that too. But I was referring to when another studio has someone who can do what I do."

Beca still looked lost, "Ummm…yah, I guess that would suck."

Beca's boss looked at her with an exasperated look. Then he pushed an envelope across his desk to her, "Reggie, here's an offer that I think will keep you with Residual Heat and not working for another label."

Beca opened the envelope and read the paper. He was offering her an assistant producer position, a real life assistant producer position. The salary was reasonable and there were even benefits. Beca started to hop up and down before she caught herself, looking at him with as serious an expression as she could manage, "Can I talk this offer over with my fiancé before I give you my decision."

He just smiled at her, "Sure, but don't take too long to decide."

Aubrey's life wasn't much better, between finishing up her last semester of Law school, preparing for the Bar exam and rehearsing her part in the Bella's routine. That's why she almost didn't answer her cell phone when it rang, even though it was the Law firm she interned with. Luckily, she decided to answer the call.

When Beca came home that evening, she almost floated through the door. Her grin got even bigger when she walked into the kitchen and saw Aubrey sitting at the table smiling at her, "Baby, I got the best news today."

Aubrey shook her head, grinning, "I doubt it's as good as the news I got today."

Beca smirked, "Oh really, would you like to bet on that?"

Aubrey met her smirk with one of her own, "Definitely, you're on!"

Beca sat down across from her, "Loser gives the winner foot rubs every night for the next week."

"Deal!"

Beca pulled out her envelope and pushed it across the table with her trademark smirk. Aubrey raised her eyebrows at this, but then leaned over to rummage in her book bag to pull out her own envelope and slide it across the table to Beca. The two girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then pulled the papers out at the same time.

Beca just looked at Aubrey, too proud and stunned to say anything about the job offer she received from the Law firm (pending passing of the Bar, of course). Then she read the letter again, just to make sure it was real.

The squeal Aubrey let out when she read Beca's offer brought Chloe running into the kitchen, "Aubrey, what's wrong?"

Aubrey bounced in her chair, waving the letter at Chloe, "I'm marrying a music producer. An honest to god, music producer."

Chloe looked at Beca, a smile forming on her lips, "Really?"

Beca nodded, then held up the letter in her hands, "And apparently I'm marrying a real life lawyer."

Chloe squealed, "Oh my god, I am so proud of you two." She quickly ran to each girl, giving them a hug and kiss on the cheek, "I can't wait to tell the other girls. Wait, do you want to tell them yourselves?"

Beca just waved her off, "You go spread the good news. Like we could keep it in you anyway. Besides, I need to show my fiancé how proud I am of her."

Chloe scrunched her face up, "Ewww…TMI Mitchell, TMI!" Then she ran out of the room to give the rest of the Bellas the good news.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: First, apparently I forgot to decide the winner of the bet. Thanks to trueblue28 and Remix-this for criticizing me and pointing that out (just kidding you two , thanks for reminding me that I left it out). So it looks like I have to start with that, which I ended up making work for the story line anyway, so yay me!

I'm going with the timeline of the movies (putting the story in the same year as the movie came out) – the end of the school year for PP1 was spring 2012, making the girls' graduation year in Spring 2015. As same sex marriage became legal in Georgia in June of 2015, I'm going to be assuming that the girls do not have to leave the state to have their marriage. That would be your trivia for the day (well that and the actual Supreme Court case that allowed it – it's in the story).

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything PP or PP2, if I did I'd probably be rich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was another Friday night, the two girls were enjoying a quiet night in. Chloe had a date, so they weren't expecting her until late. So they sat there, at either end of the couch, rubbing each other's feet. Beca groaned as Aubrey hit a sore spot in her arch, "God baby, that feels so good."

Aubrey rubbed her thumb over the spot again, watching her fiance's face scrunch in pleasure, "Mmmm, you aren't doing half bad yourself, hobbit."

Beca playfully pinched Aubrey's big toe, "Watch it there Bree, just because you're beautiful and I didn't argue with Chloe deciding that we tied doesn't mean that I have to take your insults."

Aubrey just laughed and hit that spot again, creating a puddle out of her girlfriend. She tipped her head back and moaned as Beca hit a sensitive spot on the ball of her foot. As she sat back up, she looked at the love of her life, "You know, now that we are both officially adults with jobs and everything, we could start thinking about setting a date."

Beca's hands stopped moving on Aubrey's foot, "Are you sure baby, we can wait for as long as we need to. As long as I have you, I'm happy."

Aubrey smiled at how concerned Beca was for her feelings. But she also knew that Beca wanted to make her her wife, and it turned out that Aubrey wanted nothing more to marry the woman that she loved. She wanted the world to know that she belonged with Beca and that Beca belonged with her.

Aubrey gently pushed Beca's feet to the floor as she pulled her legs back and then slid over to lean against the smaller girl, "I know Becs, but I don't want to wait any more. I know it's only a silly piece of paper, but I want for us to have it. I want to marry you and I want to spend the rest of our lives reminding each other why we wanted to get married."

Beca smiled as she leaned down and kissed her soon to be wife, "Alright, let's set a date then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe peeked in quietly when she got home (not wanting to disturb the lovebirds) and found them sitting at the kitchen table, shoulders touching, two date books and a calendar spread out in front of them, "What about this one?" "No, that's too soon after we start working to ask for time off. It needs to be later than that, or sooner." "We don't have time to get everything planned before we start working, it will have to be later then." "But who are we going to invite besides your family and the Bellas? Why can't we do it sooner?"

Beca sighed, nudging her girlfriend with her shoulder, "You mean you don't even want to try inviting anyone in your family?"

Aubrey responded with a small voice, "They made their choice, not me."

Beca wrapped her arm around the blonde, "Exactly, it wasn't your choice. Don't you even want to see if anything has changed in three years?" Internally Beca was shooting herself for even going here, she hated what Aubrey's parents had done to her and she hoped they burned in hell for it. But they were Aubrey's parents and she knew that deep down Aubrey still held onto the hope that her parents would accept their relationship and more importantly, the woman that Aubrey had become. So Beca put aside her feelings about Aubrey's parents and tried to get Aubrey to at least try, so she would know for sure.

Aubrey sighed, "But I don't want to wait that long to make you my wife."

Beca smiled as she kissed her, "I know baby, but we still have to figure out how to do this out of state, and for that matter which state to get married in, which is going to take time anyway."

Aubrey shrugged, "Maybe waiting will change that, they are expecting the Supreme Court to rule on Obergefell v. Hodges sometime soon. If the court rules in favor, we could get married in any state we wanted to, including Georgia."

Beca slid into Aubrey's lap and kissed her deeply. As they broke for air, Beca laughed lightly, "You are so sexy when you talk all that legal stuff. But I'm getting tired, so can we call it quits for tonight and pick this back up tomorrow?" She gave Aubrey a pouty look, which Aubrey just laughed at.

Aubrey stood up slowly, letting the smaller girl slide off of her lap as she rose. She took Beca's hand as they headed back to their bedroom, "Sure baby. Too bad you're so tired, I was hoping to get in some practice for our honeymoon. Oh well."

Beca sped up, tugging on Aubrey's hand, "I'm not _that_ tired."

Aubrey just laughed, letting herself be tugged along, "Why am I not surprised?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca looked down at the sleeping woman next to her. God she loved this woman, but she could be frustrating as hell sometimes. May had become June, then June became July and they still hadn't set firm plans for anything with the wedding. Georgia had agreed to abide by the Supreme Court decision passed down in June, so they could get married right here in Atlanta. Sure, they had picked out most of what they wanted and had a tentative date, but Beca wouldn't commit to anything until Aubrey talked to her parents, and Aubrey was stubborn and kept putting it off.

Beca sighed and kissed her fiancé on the top of her head as she quietly slid out of bed. It wasn't unusual for Beca to be up before Aubrey lately, she wasn't sleeping well because she worried so much about the love of her life. Aubrey needed closure on this, she needed to know if her parents still felt the same way they did three years ago, but she was still too scared to find out. Beca didn't want to push her, but enough was enough. So Beca tried to work out a plan to get Aubrey to her parents while she made the pot of coffee she so desperately needed at this ungodly hour.

By the time Beca had made the pot of coffee and had drank the first cup of heaven, she had come to the conclusion that she just needed to be more stubborn than her fiancé. So, she filled a second cup with coffee after refilling hers and headed into the bedroom to wake Aubrey. She set her cup down on the nightstand next to the bed as she sat down, wafting the cup under Bree's nose, "Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty."

Aubrey smiled as she opened her eyes, looking up at the sexy brunette, "Mmmm, a hot girl in my bed AND coffee, it doesn't get much better than that."

Beca leaned down and kissed her quickly before handing her the coffee cup. She was a little jealous that Aubrey could wake up so fully right away. If it had been her, it would have taken about 10 minutes before she could form a coherent sentence. Beca grabbed her cup off of the nightstand as she slid up to lean against the headboard next to Aubrey, "So, I've made a decision about the wedding. Well it isn't really about the wedding itself, but it's something that we need to do." Aubrey looked into her cup with a grimace on her face, not liking where she knew this was heading. Beca continued, "We are going up to your parents next Saturday, you and me, together. We are leaving early so we can have lots of time to discuss the wedding if that's where things go." She didn't add that she also wanted to leave early so that they wouldn't have to drive back late in the day if things went badly, giving Beca some time to calm and console Aubrey in the comfort of their own home.

Aubrey started, "But.."

Beca didn't let her finish, "No buts Bree. We've put this off long enough and I want to put this behind us so we can finish planning our wedding. OUR WEDDING Bree, I get to marry you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry this one is short, but this was actually the only logical break I had at this point. I think I have the next chapter worked out, for the most part. But it seems that what I have planned and what end up on paper don't always seem to be the same. See you next chapter and thanks for the reviews and likes!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: First – possible trigger warning – severe homophobia. I've got to get that out there even if it might clue you in to part of the chapter. There's a longer author's note at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, no owning PP or PP2 (although I do like to play in their sandbox from time to time).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca held Aubrey's hand as they drove. As they passed the city limit sign for Bree's hometown, Beca felt the grip on her hand tighten slightly. She gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze as she turned to smile at her. Aubrey tried to give her fiancé an honest smile, but she just didn't have it in her. She was nervous and she felt like she was going to be sick. She hadn't had a panic attack or felt like stress vomiting for a while now, well let's be honest, since about a month after her parents disowned her. She suspected that wasn't a coincidence.

Beca was worried about Aubrey, she couldn't stop fidgeting as they walked up to the door of her parents' house. She gave a sidelong glance over at her and she grew even more concerned. She could see she was barely holding it together. So she stopped just before the steps leading up to the house and turned to the taller girl, grabbing both of her hands in hers, "Bree, look at me." The blonde locked eyes with the brunette, her pupils dilated somewhat in panic, "Breathe baby, just breathe. I'm here with you and I love you more than anything in this world. No matter what happens we get to live happily ever after with each other, just remember that."

Aubrey saw all of the love in Beca's eyes and knew that everything would be alright in the end, regardless of what happened when they went into that house. So she set her jaw in determination and nodded. Beca smiled at her, "That's my girl."

They walked up the stairs to the door and Beca knocked. The door was opened shortly by the same man who had opened the door three years ago for Beca. It took every ounce of control Beca had to stay calm and not go off on this man who had hurt his daughter so badly. Aubrey let out a weak, "Hi Daddy," as she saw the man standing in the doorway.

Beca almost lost that control when she saw the startled recognition in the man's eyes and she thought he was starting to close the door on them without saying a word. Beca stepped forward and put her hand on the door, "Hello Mr. Posen. I don't know if you remember me, I'm Beca, Aubrey's fiancé. We were hoping we could talk with you and Mrs. Posen for a minute."

That seemed to snap the man out of his daze and he just nodded as he opened the door fully and stepped back to let the girls into the house. As he closed the door behind them, he said coolly, "My wife isn't here at the moment, she had to run to the club to handle some last minute details on the fund raiser we are hosting tonight. She should be back any minute though. We can sit in the living room while we wait for her."

Beca gave him her best smile, "That would be great sir, thank you." As the man turned to walk deeper into the house, Beca turned to Aubrey and used her thumb to gently wipe away the moisture that was building in her eyes, trying to keep them as unshed tears. She gave her love a weak smile and a quick kiss on the cheek before they followed Aubrey's dad into the living room.

The girls sat on the couch next to each other, Beca holding Aubrey's hand in her lap. Mr. Posen sat in an arm chair across from them. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Aubrey's dad finally spoke up, "I hear that you passed the bar and have a job at a decent firm."

Aubrey smiled and nodded, "Yes sir, I graduated third in my class and I love my new job. I'm already working with two of the senior partners on some very important cases."

Her dad nodded, "That's good. It's not the firm or the direction I would have chosen, but at least they have a respectable client base."

Just as Beca was going to make a snide comment about him losing any right he had to having a say in Aubrey's life, they heard the door open and close. A few seconds later, they heard Mrs. Posen approaching the living room, "Dear, whose car is that in the driveway? Do we have company?" She rounded the corner into the room and saw the two girls sitting there, "What are those _things_ doing in my house? Now I'm going to have to have that couch cleaned. What were you thinking Arthur, letting them in our house."

Aubrey's dad was up the moment she started talking, his arm going around her waist, trying to calm her, "Shhh dear, they said they had something they wanted to talk to us about and I thought we should hear them out."

The older Posen woman glared at the two girls sitting there, "Fine, say your piece and then get out of my house."

Beca looked over at Aubrey, who looked back with a slightly panicked look. Beca nudged her with her elbow and gave her a go ahead movement with her head. Aubrey sighed then looked at her parents, "Dad, Mom, Beca and I are planning our wedding and didn't want to set a date until we had talked with you. We were wondering, hoping actually, that you would like to be involved in it." Aubrey finished with a hopeful lilt in her voice.

Aubrey's dad spoke first, "While I wish the best for Aubrey, my stance hasn't changed. I can't agree with your lifestyle and your decisions. It goes against God and everything I believe in…"

Aubrey's mom didn't let him even finish his thought, looking right at Aubrey she started in on her, "You are an abomination. You are sinners and you are going to hell. I can't believe Arthur even let you into our house knowing that you were still sinning against God. You make me sick and I never want to see you in this house again. I told you before that you were no daughter of mine so I don't even know why you are here. Now go before I call the police."

Beca suddenly stood up, glaring at the two people standing across the room from her. Her voice came out in a raspy growl, "Now listen here. You can say what you want about me, but don't you dare say a bad word about that woman right there." She pointed back at Aubrey without taking her eyes off of them. "That woman is the most talented, dedicated, loving, special woman that I've ever met. She has a strength in her that I admire and every day I want to be just a little more like her. She inspires me on a daily basis. I don't know what she sees in me, but I'm so honored that she sees it. She makes waking up worthwhile every day, _every single day_. And you," she points at Arthur, "she idolized you. She did everything in her life to make you happy. She was so stressed out during college thinking about disappointing you that she would actually get sick, did you know that? No, I bet you didn't. And this is how you treat her, your own daughter. She deserves so much more than this. She deserves to be loved unconditionally, she deserves to have someone she can depend on, she deserves to have someone that treats her like the beautiful person that she is." Beca finished her monologue with a deep breath. She looks over at Aubrey's mom, "Now don't get your panties in a bunch Mrs. Posen, we are leaving so you don't have to call the cops. But when we walk out that door we won't be coming back."

Beca turned back to Aubrey holding out her hand. Aubrey just sat there looking shocked for a second before the tears started flowing freely down her cheeks. She finally took Beca's hand and followed the short brunette out to their car. Beca slid into the driver's seat as she didn't think Aubrey could drive at the moment. She didn't blame her, after what her parents did she thought she deserved to cry. As Aubrey sat in the passenger seat, Beca leaned over and gave her a hug, "I'm so sorry Bree, I was hoping they would accept us this time, I really was." She rubbed her fiancé's back as she heard her give a choked sob, "Shhh, what can I do Bree? How can I make this better?"

Beca pulled back slightly when she heard Aubrey laugh against her. Aubrey pulled her in for a rough, needy kiss. As she broke the kiss Aubrey looked into Beca's eyes, "I'm not crying because of anything they said or did. I'm crying because of you. I'm crying because of what you said in there defending me. These tears are because I'm so happy that I have you. You are my family and I don't know why it took me so long to realize that you are the only thing I need in my life." She gave a backhanded wave at the house, "They don't matter. The only family I have and need is right here, next to me. And I want to marry you today Beca Mitchell, not tomorrow, not in a month, but today, right now. I don't want to wait another second to prove to you that everything you said about me in there is true. I want to be that person for you."

Beca just looked at her with a blank expression. Finally she snapped out of it, "Aubrey, there is no way we can get married today. We have nothing planned, we have no marriage license, no church, no minister, no flowers, nobody to stand up for us. There is no way we can get married today."

Aubrey just smiled at the disbelieving brunette next to her, "Do you have your driver's license with you?"

Beca nodded. Aubrey smiled, "If I can get this all planned, will you marry me today Beca Mitchell?" Beca just smirked and nodded again. Aubrey laughed, "You should know me by now, I can do just about anything if I set my mind to it."

So while Beca started driving, Aubrey started making phone calls. She started with the minister they had been talking to about doing their wedding. After some persuasive talking, a little begging and promising a decent donation to the Church, Aubrey had gotten her to agree to marry them at 7 p.m. at the Church. Now that the first hurdle was out of the way, Aubrey's next call was to Beca's dad. She explained the situation, briefly telling him about the talk with her parents, and then begged him to help her marry his daughter at 7 pm that evening. Beca could have sworn she heard an "about time" come through the phone, but she must be hearing things. He must have agreed though because Aubrey gave him a list of things to do. She was having him see the florist and having them make two bouquets as close to the ones they had gone over with them at their last planning session with whatever fresh flowers they had in the shop. While she doubted she could get a cake in time, she had him try anyway. She told them the address of the baker that they had been talking with and wanted him to see if they had any premade cakes in stock.

Now for probably the hardest part, dresses. Beca watched Aubrey out of the corner of her eye while she drove. The woman was scrolling through websites like a maniac, giving more, _Oh God, no_ 's than _Oh, I like that_ 's. After a half hour of looking at websites, she called Chloe and had her run to the dress shops with the dresses she had picked out. Beca heard the squeal quite clearly when Aubrey asked Chloe to be her Maid of Honor. Aubrey told her which dresses were hers so that she could try to find something complimentary while she was out. Aubrey was hoping they would have the dresses they wanted in their sizes on hand, but she wasn't holding her breath on this one. It was also why she picked out a few similar dresses for each of them. She e-mailed the web pages on the dresses they were looking at and their sizes to Chloe and told her to try and get them. She knew they wouldn't be perfect but it was the best she could do on short notice. Aubrey grabbed Beca's phone and smiled at her soon to be wife, "Ok babe, who should I dial so you can ask them to be _your_ Maid of Honor?"

Beca thought for a moment and then shrugged, "Let's see if Emily is up for an adventure." Then her façade broke as she grinned like an idiot, "I can't believe I'm going to need a Maid of Honor today." Aubrey dialed the number and then handed the phone to Beca. Beca quickly explained the situation and then rolled her eyes at Aubrey as Emily started to babble on the other end of the line. Beca quickly cut in, "Hey Legacy, you'll do great. I couldn't think of anyone else that I would want up there with me. After all, it was our work that got me actually started in the business and you've always been there for me. I'll always have a soft spot in my heart for you because of all of that. I love you nerd, so say yes." After Emily stopped crying long enough to say 'yes', Beca told her she was giving the phone back to Aubrey to give her some details. Aubrey explained the plan and she also texted Emily pictures of the dresses that Beca would be trying on so that she could (hopefully) find something that complimented it. She also gave her Chloe's number so she could help the redhead out if she was able to on such short notice.

After that, she texted the few remaining Bellas that were still in Atlanta, letting them know the plan and sending them directions to the church. Finally, she texted the rest of the Bellas, telling them about the impending nuptials and apologizing about not giving them more notice. She told them that they would have a reception in two weeks for all of the Bellas and they were all expected to come and help them celebrate.

Beca was sitting there in awe listening to her fiancé go through all of the planning. She really shouldn't have doubted her, because nothing could stop Aubrey when she put her mind to it. She was really glad they had gone through all of the planning already because it made her job easier than it would have been. But who was she kidding, even with nothing planned Aubrey would have found a way to make this work.

When they pulled back into Atlanta, it was only 1 p.m., plenty of time to get ready for everything. Beca was starting to get excited and nervous, this might actually come together and she would finally marry Aubrey Posen. Aubrey directed her to a building downtown and told her to bring her driver's license. Beca took Aubrey's hand as they walked into the Probate Court building and only let go when Aubrey had to text someone about a specific detail for that evening. It seemed like it took forever, but a mere 45 minutes later, the two girls had a marriage license. Beca looked at Aubrey as she took the piece of paper from the clerk, her heart suddenly beating much louder and faster than it was a minute ago. She was actually going to marry this woman. Today.

Aubrey then guided Beca to a salon close to the apartment. Apparently Bree had somehow gotten word to them they were coming, because there were three stylists waiting for them as they walked in. Beca didn't know how, because she didn't remember a phone call to the salon, but she wasn't going to question it, this was her Aubrey after all. Aubrey explained that they were a little short on time but she was hoping they could get their hair styled before the wedding. One of the ladies stepped forward and gave her a hug, saying that of course they could handle it. They would even have them out of there with time to spare. By the time it was over, Beca was glad that she didn't have to go through that on a regular basis. She didn't like being touched normally (unless it was Aubrey, of course), but at one point she had three people working on her at the same time. She felt claustrophobic as one worked on her hair, one gave her a manicure and the third gave her a pedicure. When she finally looked in the mirror when they had finished, she couldn't complain too much. They had done an excellent job and she was going to look great for her new wife. As she turned to walk out, she caught sight of Aubrey and let out a low whistle. The ladies had outdone themselves on her, putting most of her hair up, with a few ringlets dropping down to frame her face, making her look almost angelic.

Beca was then instructed to drop Aubrey off at the apartment where Chloe was going to help her finish getting ready and she was to go straight to her parents' place (yes, she even called Shiela mom now instead of step-monster) where Emily was waiting to help her get ready. Beca made one quick stop on the way over to her father's house, because Aubrey couldn't be expected to remember everything now, could she?

When Beca got to her dad's house, she found him running around frantically yelling to Sheila about losing his tie. She just walked into the kitchen with it, gave him a quick kiss and shoo'd him out the door, "You go help get everything set up at the church, I've got everything under control here." He smiled sheepishly at her before turning to his daughter, tears threatening in his eyes. Beca just walked over and pushed him, "None of that, now get out of here before you make me want to cry too."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug, "I love you baby girl and am so proud of you. Aubrey is one lucky lady."

Beca smiled sheepishly, looking at the floor, "No Dad, I'm the lucky one, but thanks. Now seriously, _go_!" He kissed her head one last time before heading out the door to get the church ready for his girl.

Beca turned to find Shiela standing there staring at her, a quirky smile on her lips. Beca gave her a fake exasperated look, "What?"

Sheila walked over and pulled her into a hug, "I didn't think this would ever happen."

Beca chuckled, "What, me getting married?"

Sheila gave an honest, surprised laugh at that, "No sweetie, that you would let me in enough to be _helping you_ with your wedding."

Beca just hugged the older woman back, "I know, I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. I should have given you a chance."

Shiela smiled against the younger woman, "It's ok Beca, we turned out just fine and that's what matters. " She pulled back and held her step-daughter at arm's length, "Now, let's get you ready to marry that beautiful bride of yours."

She walked into the spare bedroom where her stuff had been brought earlier that day. She gasped when she saw the dresses that Aubrey had picked out for her. They were all in various shades of royal blue. She tried on the three dresses Chloe and Emily had been able to find in her size. With the help of Emily and Sheila, she settled on a strapless hi-low dress made with a chiffon fabric. The dress actually tended towards the navy blue side of royal blue and was cut to just above her knees in front and cascaded down to a small 'train' in the back, that is if you can call the foot of material that trailed on the floor behind her a train.

She put the dress on and then Emily helped her with her makeup. When they were done, Beca got up and turned to look at the two women. Sheila was all smiles, beaming at her step-daughter, "You are so beautiful sweetie."

Beca only had to wait half an hour for the other two women to finish getting ready before they headed over to the church. Beca was actually surprised that they had 15 minutes to spare. When she got to the church, she was told that she had to stay in the narthex so she wouldn't see Aubrey until the actual ceremony. Beca talked for a bit with the minister, thanking her profusely for doing this for them on such short notice. The minister hushed her and said it wasn't a big deal, especially with how much the two of them seemed to be in love. Beca peeked her head in and saw the few people who were able to make it on such short notice. She saw Jessica, Ashley, and Lily from the Bellas and two people from Aubrey's firm whose names she couldn't remember. She was startled when the door opened, thinking everyone who could make it was already here. She was surprised when her boss, Michael walked in. He smiled as he walked up to her to shake her hand, "Congratulations Reggie, it's about time someone made an honest woman out of you."

Beca shook herself out of her stupor, "Thank you sir, and thank you for coming."

He grinned, "It's my pleasure Reggie, but don't think you'll be getting time off any time soon for something as trivial as a honeymoon." He finished the last statement with a wink as he opened the door to the nave and went to take his seat.

Then Emily came running out, "It's time, Beca it's time."

Beca took the younger girl's hands, "Ok Emily, calm down. I'm the one getting married here, it's my job to freak out."

Emily squeezed her hands, "I know, but I'm just so happy for you two. Ok, let's get this party started."

As the first part of John Legend's 'All of Me' rang through the chapel, Emily propped the doors open and then started to slowly walk towards the altar. As Emily started walking down the aisle, Beca's dad popped out of a side room to come over and stand next to his daughter. As he took her arm in his, he smiled at her with tears in his eyes, "You look beautiful, Beca."

Beca leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Dad, now let's get me married." As Emily got to the half way point, Beca and her Dad started down the aisle. When she got to the front, she couldn't help but laugh as she looked over to see Stacey's face peering back at her from the iPad Jessica was holding up. She waved at the brunette and got a wave back.

When they got to the front of the room, her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek and then to Beca's surprise, he quickly walked back up the side aisle and left the chapel. Beca noticed that Sheila wasn't in her seat yet, so she figured he was just going to get her.

Beca turned to watch as Chloe started her walk down to the front of the church. As she got to the front of the church and slid into her spot, Beca's brows furrowed as Sheila quickly walked up the aisle to take her seat, without her dad.

Beca felt the tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she watched her bride walk into the church on the arm of her father. He was beaming at everyone at the front of the church as he guided Aubrey down the aisle, looking every bit the proud father for the second time that evening. He gave his daughter a beaming smile as she tilted her head to the side and gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen on her.

Beca then took in her bride. Aubrey had chosen a gorgeous ivory tulle strapless dress. Her dress was a more classic cut, full length with a 'train' about the same length as Beca's. Beca sighed, wondering what good deeds she had done in a previous life to deserve this woman coming down the aisle. As Beca's dad passed Aubrey's hand into Beca's he stopped and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek. He turned and went back and took his seat next to his wife.

The ceremony was short, given the small wedding party and short notice. After saying their vows, the minister asked for the rings. Aubrey's face dropped, she looked down at the floor muttering "Shit, shit, shit…how could I forget the rings."

Beca slipped her fingers under Aubrey's chin and lifted her face to look at her. Aubrey wondered how Beca could smile at a time like this, they didn't have wedding rings. Beca just held out her hand behind her without breaking eye contact with her wife, and then held up the two gold bands that Emily had put in her palm. Aubrey's eyes got misty as she looked at Beca with a confused look. Beca whispered, "I stopped after I dropped you off, I couldn't let you have all the fun planning our wedding." Aubrey had to physically stop herself from grabbing Beca and kissing her right then and there.

After they exchanged rings and finally got to have their first kiss as a married couple, the minister announced them to the group, "I'd like to present Beca and Aubrey Mitchell." The two couldn't help themselves, they turned and kissed again as Stacey screamed through the iPad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I've always been the type of writer that spends a little time thinking about what to put down and then just sits down and lets it come out, even when I'm writing scientific papers (and yes I have written a few of those, completely different writing style than this). I've mentioned this before, but I have to stress it here, what comes out just flows out with a mind of its own (that's what its seems like anyway). This story took a completely different track than I originally intended (even going into chapters 7 and 8 I still had plans for a big wedding and a potential reconciliation with Aubrey's parents, or at least her dad), but I'm not sorry about that. I happen to like where it went in terms of telling a story. But that means that Aubrey didn't get her dream wedding (and in the end, I didn't think it was fair to her or me to write her dream wedding for the first time without her parents involved). So, that just means that there has to be another Mitchsen piece somewhere in me that gives Aubrey her ultimate dream wedding (for which I don't know if I can do it justice), because the two girls deserve it in some universe. I am sorry that I may have disappointed some of you with the way that the confrontation with Aubrey's parents went and how the wedding turned out.

I'm also sorry that this chapter ended where it did, but I was actually physically drained when I finished even though I took two sittings to write it instead of my usual single sitting. There will be at least one more chapter as the Bellas have to have their reception.


End file.
